The present invention relates to a combination article of a tooth brush and a tooth paste. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved oral care article combining a tooth brush and a tooth paste, which enhances portability and usability.
Though various types of portable tooth brush sets are on the market, users demand further convenience for such oral care articles. To meet the need, a combination article of a tooth brush and a tooth paste has to be easy to use and convenient to handle. Also, it would be better if a conventional tooth paste tube can be utilized for such a combination article.
There is, therefore, a strong need for an oral care article combining a tooth brush and a tooth paste which can be used easily and conveniently for oral cleansing outdoors as well as indoors.